


Danger Zone

by Akibimi



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: 80's Music, Aircrafts, Don't Judge Me, F/M, FUCK, I Don't Even Know, I connect everything to Negan, Military Background, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Gun - Freeform, fluff if you squint, negan's weakness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-10 16:05:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10441560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akibimi/pseuds/Akibimi
Summary: Negan finds out that you were in U.S. Air Force before shit hit the fan and drives you back to the base so he can see you do your thing. Little did he know, you had other plans.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HOLY MOLY I WATCHED TOP GUN LAST NIGHT. 
> 
> I was inspired by the movie itself and of course by Kenny Loggins' classic Danger Zone. 
> 
> I'm embarrassed and it's probably gonna be silly, but thank you for reading nevertheless.
> 
> Please keep in mind that I'm no aircraft expert, I just did a little bit of research. If you find any silly mistakes and/or inconsistencies please let me know.

He was staring blankly at you. You had never seen the mighty Negan this surprised.

'Are you fucking serious?'

You rolled your eyes at his question. To you it was the most natural thing in the world.

'Why the fuck would I lie about such a thing?'

You didn't even know how you started this topic. One moment you were drinking and celebrating the successful run and the next you started spilling your hearts out. Someone started talking about what they did before the dead rose up and before you knew it it was your turn to talk.

'We have been fucking for two fucking years and you never mentioned that you were a damn air force pilot?'

The anger in his voice became prominent and you took a sip of some shitty whiskey to ease your discomfort. Negan wasn't the most pleasant man even when he was in his natural state, yet alone when he was angry.

'You never asked', you simply stated while staring back at him.

You tried not to show how uncomfortable you were while the rest of Saviors sat there in silence. They were as dumbfounded as Negan was. No one could believe that a potty mouthed, sassy as fuck, top female Savior could ever be connected with military. You just didn't strike as a disciplined type. On the contrary, you often defiled Negan and that drove him nuts. You never gave him the complete power over you, not even when the two of you started fucking. However, you weren't like that back in the days. Tough military training made the true soldier out of you. Every time, you got up in the air you knew that it could be your last time doing it, because enemy aircrafts could appear anytime. But, you didn't care, you were taught to die for your country. It wasn't much different now. You silently pledged you allegiance to Negan and for him, you would die. Apocalypse gave you the chance to become an individual again and not just a killing machine. You took the opportunity and made up this whole badass chick persona.

 

'If you don't believe me, just ask David. He was an air traffic controller. We worked together couple of times. Ain't that right Dave?', you patted the back of a man next to you. You and David joined Negan together after escaping the infected military base in Virginia.

'Damn right we did. She was one of the best fighter pilots in the country'

Negan was deadly silent. You could actually see all of the rotten ideas running through his head. Saviors took this opportunity to shower you with questions.

'What type of aircraft did you fly?'

'Where did you fight?'

'How many enemy planes did you take down?'

You sighed and mentally slapped yourself for telling the truth. You could have just said that you were a waitress or a hooker. Anything was better than talking about your previous work. You were taught not to talk about the missions as they were always top secret, but there was no one to report to so you thought 'what the hell'. You told them about the F-16 and how you fought in Iraqi war. They all looked at you in awe and utmost respect. Simon stood up and shook your hand.  
That was exactly why you hated talking about your previous occupation. People would look at you like you're some kind of a super human and you didn't like to live off of your old glory. Respect was something that had to be earned through hard work and not through telling past stories.

Negan listened to your story in silence and that made you feel really weird. He was always 'life of the party', always in charge of the conversation and it had to be all eyes on him. His quiet mood freaked you out, so you kept talking and drinking.

Just as you were about to tell the story about how the enemy shot you and you were forced to eject yourself and land on the enemy territory, Negan spoke.

'We're going to your military base tomorrow. I wanna see you fly that shit'

You froze. How could you not see it coming. Of course he would find a way to use your skills to his advantage.

'Are you out of your fucking mind?', you jumped to your feet

His stern face told you that he meant exactly what he said.

'Do you have any idea how complicated the control system needs to be?'

'We have our boy David here, I'm sure as fuck that he would land a helping hand to his old comrade'

David was just as pale as you were and you both knew that Negan always gets what he wants.

~

'Is all of this really necessary Negan?', you asked gesturing towards three trucks that were ready to be filled with Saviors. 

'Fuck yes', he simply replied without even looking at you while patrolling up and down barking orders at lower ranked men. They were loading guns into said trucks like they were preparing for a world war.

That was all he said to you since last night. You didn't know what to think, what to feel. Negan was an extremely unpredictable man and God knew what was going on inside his pretty head. 

Thank God almighty that Simon appeared out of thin air and answered your question.

'Who knows what's out there? Could be the dead ones, could be other fuckers. Better safe than sorry', and with that he, as usually, invaded your personal space by putting his hand on your shoulder. 

You shook it off and started walking towards the back of the leading truck so you can mentally prepare yourself for what's to come. 

'Where the fuck do you think you're going? Get your ass behind the wheel', Negan growled into your ear and almost made you jump up ten feet high. The sound of his raspy voice, the feeling of his warm breath against your already hot skin got the best of you. 

' _Highway to the danger zone, I'll take you ridin' into the danger zone_ ', you heard Simon singing those words once you got into the truck.

'I SWEAR TO GOD SIMON, I'LL RUN OVER YOUR SORRY ASS IF I HEAR YOU SING THAT ONE MORE TIME'

Simon's deep throaty laugh rang through already warm morning air. You sighed as Negan got into the truck. 

' _This is going to be one hell of a day_ '

~

You ignored all of Negan's yells and threats as you ran towards airport parking dodging the rotting, walking corpses. Your machines were calling for you and you couldn't resist their sweet song. It had been too long. You felt like Odysseus and the stored birds of steel were your mermaids. Smashing a few dead heads you finally reached one of the jets. It was a beautiful F-12 and you felt tears prickling your eyes. All of your past memories came back to you as you touched aircraft's smooth surface. They left a bitter sweet taste in your mouth as you remembered all of your missions. Most of all, though, you missed being up among the clouds. The feeling of utter and complete power as you operated one the mightiest human inventions in the world quickly washed over your memories. You stared at the powerful steel before you like it was some kind of an ancient titan, like it was a living and breathing thing. All you could think about is how to get in. 

'DON'T YOU EVER FUCKING DO THAT AGAIN', shouted a voice behind you while a hand grabbed your upper arm and spun you around. 

Your eyes, filled with tears of God knows what, met Negan's furious ones. His face was covered with blood and sweat, his expression clearly showing blind rage. You were sure that he was about to bash your skull in and leave you behind as a walker food. However, once he saw tears rolling down your cheeks he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. His leather-cladded quickly rose up to wipe off your tears. Lucille relaxed a bit in his other hand as he came closer to you.

'Don't get yourself killed doll. I would fucking miss your pretty fucking face, and you know that I hate those motherfucking feelings', we whispered while pressing his lips against your forehead. 

Then a nervous cough came behind Negan's back and the two of you stepped away from each other. 

'I'm sorry to interrupt Sir, but David wanted me to inform you that all systems are down and that there is no way to bring them back to life', said a young Savior.

'FUCK', both Negan and you said in unison.

You let out a sight of disappointment as you heard Negan throwing a temper tantrum on a poor boy. 

Then in the corner of an eye you saw a search and rescue mission plane at the end of the airport parking. The Lockheed 130 was practically begging you to fly him. Once again, you started running towards plane, leaving the bickering Negan and the young boy behind. Saviors were already all over the place, cleaning and scavenging for guns. Once inside the plane your started walking around and examining the state of it. You checked control surfaces and fuel tanks and oil. You were very pleased by the state of it. It looked like it could be flown. 

Once you stepped outside of the aircraft, you were welcomed by almost all of the Saviors. Negan looked pissed off yet again, but you couldn't care less. The excitement bubbled in your stomach and no one was going to spoil your moment. 

'It's good that you guys are here. You can help me inspect the plane body. Look for any nicks, dings or any other damage', you ordered and they started walking around the airplane

'Are you ready babe?', you nudged Negan's arm playfully.

'There is no way in hell that I'm going into that devil's machine', he retorted defensively.

You grinned widely and nudged him even more.

'Don't tell me that almighty, omnipotent, badass Negan is scared of planes' 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh I've been procrastinating so fucking much. It's not much, but here it is. I love you all.

In the meantime all of the Saviors gathered around the two of you. The conflict on Negan's face was visible from miles around. He was clearly scared shitless, but he had a reputation to defend. There was no way in hell that he would show his minions that he was scared of flying. His ego wouldn't survive that kind of blow. You watched him with a raised eyebrow and a smile plastered on your face.

'What the fuck are you all looking at?', he barked at curious crowd.

'Go find some useful shit'

They immediately obeyed but David stayed behind. He winked at you and then whispered in a fake worried way. 

'Do you have any idea how dangerous it is to fly a plane without ground control?'

You saw Negan's already tensed face tense even more and se listened tentatively to your conversation. You didn't think it was humanly possible to be that tense and not to explode. 

'Don't be such a fucking pussy David. You know damn well that I'm an adrenaline junkie', you replied with a cocky grin. 

'I'm just warning you', he said and turned on his heel leaving you and the pale-faced Negan. 

You almost lost it. It was hilarious to watch such a powerful man in a state of the complete horror. You knew that you could fly the plane even without David's help. There was no danger of colliding with any other aircraft, since practically everyone was, well, dead. Weather seemed real nice and you aren't flying any long distances, plus the runway was clear. But you couldn't resist messing with Negan. 

'Come on babe. Let's do this. It's gonna be so much fun', you pulled on his upper arm.

He gave you an unidentifiable grunt and it was so damn cute. A grown ass man was acting like a kid that was about to face a dentist drill. 

~

'Put them on once I start the engines', you said handing him a pair of headsets.

You knew damn well that Negan couldn't possibly swallow his pride and admit that he was, at that very moment, scared to death. He had a reputation to uphold even if that killed him.

'It can get really noisy in here', you smiled and took his hand.

His hand were stone cold and beads of sweat were rolling down his forehead.

'Don't touch anything'

He nodded wordlessly. The amusement that you felt at first left you and now you just felt sorry for him. His knuckles went white from gripping the sides of the seat. He really had a mighty case of flight fear.

You booted up the system to calculate the needed take off speed. The feeling of bliss washed over you. It was really happening. In a few seconds you were about to fly again.

You turned to him and asked,

'You ready?'

'You damn devil woman, of course I'm not ready for this shit'

You chuckled and put on your pair of headsets indicating that he should do the same.

Simon and the others watched curiously as you lifted your thumb up and started the engines. They made beautiful howling sounds and you felt your stomach jump in excitement. After checking the control panel once more you took the yoke in your hands. Airplane started moving and you saw Negan gulping in your peripheral vision. Slowly you pulled the yoke towards you and the aircraft started lifting from the ground. Everything was shaking and bumping but that didn't phase you because the existence of turbulence was something you were familiar with. Negan on the other hand was pale as a ghost and was murmuring something incomprehensible. You knew that you would get in so much trouble once you land but you couldn't care less.

Finally, you were in the air and all the commotion stopped. You wanted to scream from joy but you somehow managed to contain yourself. Taking off your headsets you noticed that he had closed his eyes.

'Open your eyes baby', you spoke softly.

He hesitantly opened them and looked around. The open sky surrounded the powerful aircraft and everything was blue and serene. You saw blood coming back to Negan's face and he rubbed his stubble nervously.

'See it's not too bad'

'Fucking hell it was. I thought that you were gonna kill us'

You chuckled lowly and tilted the control wheel little bit to the left and the plane as well tilted to left. Negan stiffened again and a laugh escaped from your lips.

'Fucking fuckity fuck', he yelled. 'Don't you ever do that again'

'I can't help it. Seeing you all scared and vulnerable makes me fall for you even deeper', you admitted staring in the open blue sky in front of you.

He was silent for a minute before his hand found your thigh. It stayed there for a while just stroking your leg through your jeans.

Finally he spoke,

'I love you too doll'

You smiled to yourself and started humming a made up tune, just enjoying the moment of intimacy. It was a rare thing to find in this mad world and was even rarer to share it with a man that Negan was. He was so consumed with keeping the image of a fearless, cruel leader that he sometimes forgot that he was just a human after all. Underneath all the masks that he had put on there was a creature that had fears and flaws. From time to time you felt like it was your duty to remind him of that. This was one of those moments.

'I've never been this hard and scared at the same time', he growled.

~

Landing was another traumatic experience for the poor old Negan. You followed David's instructions as he lifted and brought down those little flags. Despite, being disappointed that you were no longer in the air, you cherished the moments you had spent with the love of your life. Negan unbuckled his seat belt and stood up. You could actually see how wobbly his legs were. He reminded you of a baby deer trying to stay on it's feet minutes after it was born.

You tried not to laugh as he gave you a stern look.

'I swear to Jesus Christ if you fucking mention this to anyone...'

'Okay, okay scaredy cat', you interrupted his sentence.

He took Lucille and put her on his shoulder casually strolling out of the airplane.

You deadpaned at his ability to fake confidence. For the love of God, he almost had an heart attack.

Exiting the plane yourself you heard him speaking in his usual theatrical manner,

'Okay you sorry shits, the show is over. Simon! Did you comb through this fucking place? Got the goods and shit?'

'Yes, sir!'

'Go through it again'

Simon had an annoyed look on his face but didn't say anything. He knew better than defy Negan.

'Arat, take ten and go through the south side of the base, I'll take the rest and check the north side', he commanded.

You were about to go with Arat and help her, but Negan grabbed your forearm.

'You're coming with me'

He dragged you to one of the hangars and as soon as the doors were closed he was all over you.

'You fucking thought you were going to get out of that Top Gun shit you just pulled off, hmm?, he purred into your ear while biting your earlobe.

All you could do was whimper as he had you trapped between his heavy body and the hangar wall. Your hands went straight into his slicked hair to pull it roughly. Negan growled and placed his palms on your rear so he could pull you up to his height. You jumped and warped your legs around his waist while dragging your wet tongue against his sweat covered neck. His smell was intoxicating; the smell of his leather jacket mixed with the scent of his sweat. Add a hint of showering gel and there you had it, the wonderful smell of Negan that made your hips roll against his.

'Tsk, tsk, tsk. Always so fucking eager', he grunted while lifting your shirt and bra altogether.

Then he leaned down to bury his face in between your boobs. The feeling of his scruff dragging along your delicate skin had your eyes rolling in the back of you head. Not to mention that your panties got twice as wet.

His laughter vibrated against your skin as that facial expression of yours didn't go unnoticed by Negan.

'Stop fucking laughing and fuck me already', you growled and tugged on his hair harder this time.

'I don't fucking think that you're in any damn position to boss me around doll', he retorted and pressed his hard length against your hot crotch. You could feel every inch of it even through the rough material of your jeans.

You kissed him passionately, your teeth colliding with his, tongues dragging against each other creating that pleasurable friction. You emitted a loud moan into his mouth and suddenly he let go of your rear so you had to land on your feet. Before you could protest he turned you around, bent you slightly and pushed your upper body against the cold wall of the hangar. You barely had any time to turn your head to the side to avoid breaking your nose. Not that you minded; sex with Negan was merciless and rough and you were used to bruises, cuts and scratches.

Suddenly you felt a jolt of tingling pain shoot through your body as his palm connected with delicate skin of your right gluteus. You whimpered and braced yourself for the next one. It was twice as hard as the previous one. The fact that Negan didn't have any mercy on you turned you on beyond imagination. That thought alone made you moan in pure ecstasy.

Then his hand entangled in your hair and he pulled on it hard while pressing himself against your butt.

'You constantly remind me of why I'm so fucking hooked on you. You are so fucking fucked up and I love it', he breathed against your ear while grinding against your now naked buttcrack.

'Oh, Negan!', you cried out in pleasure trying desperately to grab onto metal wall in front of you and failing miserably every single time.

He let go of your hair and you heard him ubuckle his belt and soon after the tip of his dick was sliding into you without any warning. You pressed your cheek against the wall for some sort of an additional support but when he slid it all the way in you almost collapsed. Thank God he had a hard grip on your hips to keep you in place, nails digging into your soft skin.

And then he started moving. His thrusts were slow and shallow at the beginning, purposefully torturing your dripping cunt. He knew exactly how much you hated not feeling all of him inside of you. You tried to move your hips to meet his but without any success.

'Come on Negan, please fuck me like only you know', you pleaded knowing how much he loved you praising him.

He didn't say anything but you felt him moving a little bit deeper. Well, that didn't go as planned.

'Fuck Negan, you know that this pussy belongs to you, don't tell me you're going all mushy mushy on me?', you pulled out the big guns.

Then he thrusted so hard that you let out a small scream of pleasure. Soon his hand warped around your neck pulling you towards him as he continued with his short and deep thrusts. The lack of oxygen mixed with his pounding made that knot in your lower stomach start to untie rapidly.

'This insatiable fucking pussy deserves no fucking mercy. I'll fuck you to death', he growled into your ear while applying more pressure on your windpipe.

His words worked like magic. The knot finally came undone and your vision blurred as you gasped for air desperately.

Vision of hot, white pleasure appeared before you and you collapsed onto Negan, your legs shaking violently. Both of you slumped down onto ground panting. When you finally caught your breath you realized that Negan released his hot seed somewhere deep inside of you.

His hand was gently caressing your bruised neck while he planted hot, wet kisses on your cheek and what was exposed of your shoulder.

'You want me to go after Alexandrians with that plane, right?', you spoke, voice still raspy from his choking.

'I just love how you can read my goddamn mind like no one else can, lieutenant Y/N', he planted a butterfly kiss on your earlobe.

Well, damn.

How could you say no after that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fucking yay. I AM capable of actually ending my stories. I usually abandon them and never come back to them, but this one is over. Woohooo


End file.
